Ozzy
Executive Producers Peter Farrelly & Bobby Farrelly Zak Penn Producers Bradley Thomas Ron Myrick Alan Burnett Written by Steve Darancette Associate Producer JC Cheng Story Editor Alan Burnett Music by Randall Crissman Theme Music by Randall Crissman Ed Criscoll Theme Performed by Kenneth Gray Casting & Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett as Drix Phil LaMarr as Ozzy Also Starring the Voices of Charlie Adler as Abglobtus Glop Dee Bradley Baker as Father Glop Justin Cowden as Hector Candi Milo as Mumsy Glop Rob Paulsen as Stickety Lipid Alanna Ubach as Hector's Mom Tasia Valenzia as Maria Amimo Based Upon the Characters Created by Marc Hyman Directors Dell Barras Dennis J. Wooyard Storyboard Ken Boyer Scott Heming Dan Fausett Caroline K. Hu Dan C. Kubat Byron Vaughns Dennis J. Wooyard Timing Supervisor Jeffrey Gatrall Consultant Paul Dini Animation Timing Kent Butterworth James Cross Vincent Davis Walt Kubiak Tim Long Character Design Caroline K. Hu Dave Kupczyk BG Design Simon Rodgers Ronald M. Roesch Prop Design Darrel Bowen BG Clean Up Tec Manalac BG Paint Chris Duncan Craig Gardner Rosalina Tchouchev Storyboard Revisionists Curtis Cim Vic Dal Chele Shannon Eric Denton Phil Stapleton Model Clean Up Kathi Castillo Arnold Doong Karenia Kaminski Production Manager Haven Alexander Assistant Production Manager Natalie Holt Animation Coordinator Stefanie Abramson Production Intern Chris S. Gonzales Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Annette Leavitt Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohanesian Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Margaret Hou Assistant Film Editors Illya Cano Myra Owyang Assistant Production Manager to Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Jason Freedman Re-Recording Mixers Timothy Garrity Brad Brock Engineer Keenie Takahashi Animation Services Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoos Nest Studios Animation Directors Archer Li Kirk Lin Joe Chen Layout Director Raymond Lin Art Director Nickey Chen Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Thommy Wojiciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Script Coordinator Nancy French Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Medical Consultant David Foster, MD Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Katrina Waters Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz A Conundrum Entertainment Production Looney Tunes and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. (s03) This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Conundrum Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Kids WB!